les aléas de la vie
by shimono
Summary: La petite vie des dir avec yaoi en prevision
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: moi

Genre: la vie amoureuse des dir

Disclamer: ils m'aparteinnent tous bah quoi laisser moi rever merde mais par contre gaby est fictive donc m'apartiens vraiment xd

Note: fic ecrite excusivement en cour ou dans le train. Chaque chaptitre c'est un narateur different, je presiserais de qui il s'agit a chaque fois

Narrateur: gaby

Ca fait aujourd'hui 3 ans qu'on se connait

J'ai toujour l'impression que c'est hier

Je viens d'aprendre que je suis enceinte

Merveilleuse nouvelle me direz vous

Je ne trouve pas, surtout pour lui

Il va vouloir tout changer dans sa vie pour le bébé comme pour moi, mais ca je ne l'accepterais jamais

Je pose mes yeux sur notre premiere photo, des dir et moi, dédicasé en prime haha!!

Quoi, je vous ai pas dit qui ai mon homme?

C'est Hara Toshimasa, le beau bassiste de dir en grey

Je vais vous raconter notre rencontre, allez, c'est partis

Je n'ai pas pu m'acheter de place pour leur concert, je devais traviller tard, alors je les attend a la sortis de deriere

J'entend des hurlements, et aplaudisements

Ca viens juste de finir

J'espere qu'il n'y aura pas trop de furies qui vont avoir la meme idée que moi

La porte s'ouvre dejas,j mais personne ne sort, une voiture arrive et s'arrete sur le parking juste en face de la porte

Un homme, puis 2 sortent

Mon regard n'y attache pas vraiment d'importance, pensant a se que je venais de rater

Quand ils passerent devant moi, j'ouvre grand les yeux, c'etait shinya et kaoru suivis de pres par les 3 autres, kyo toujour a la traine avec son bonnnet warumono sur sa tete, il me fera toujour rire celui la

J'entrouvre la bouche de surprise, toshiya devant moi et me regarde sourir au levre

-bon...soir

-..., kon...bawa toshiya-kun

Ensuite tout se passe tres vite, il me prend la main et m'enmene avec eux dans un bar

Je ne parle pas beaucoup, encore sous le chaoque de se qu'il vien de se passer, mais comme ils m'interoge sur ma vie, je leur parle de la region dont je suis originaire

-tu fais quoi comme métier?

C'est kaoru qui a posé cette question

-heu, des cours de japonnais a domicile, et je suis guitariste chanteuse a mes heures perdus, et j'ai dejas participé a des photo book en tent que mannequins

-waw, alors c'est pour sa que tu parles si bien japonnais

Je lui souria timidement

Nous avons tous beaucoup bu, d'autre plus que certains, il ne reste que kyo (qui ne bois que du coca) et shinya qui tiens debout, moi je me sens pas vraiment bien, mais j'arrive a etre coerante

Je les aide à ramener les soulards a l'hotel et racompagne toshi dans sa chambre mais celui ci ne veux pas me lacher, je decide donc de rester avec lui

Le lendemain ils durent se rendre a l'aeroport pour rejoindre le japon mais toshiya me lessa son adresse, numeros de telephone ainsi que son msn, pour garder contact, au cas ou un jour je decide de venir dans leur pays

3 mois s'ecoule, quand je decide de rejoindre le japon, pour y donner des cpurs de francais

En 3 mois toshi et moi nous sommes raproché grace a nos conversations quotidiennes, c'est ainsi que je vins cohabiter avec lui

Ca fait maintennat 3 ans que cela dur, et depuis nous nous sommes mis ensemble

Ha! il rentre, j'ai pris ma decision

Je vais lui faire de la peine, je vais nous faire de la peine, mais j'y suis obligé, pour lui, pour eux

Il rentre et m'enbrase, se met a genous

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait la, kami-sama aide moi a etre forte

Il vois pas que je veux lui parler

-veux tu m'epousé gabrielle?

J'adore quand il promonce mon prenom avec son accent, ha

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi

Je dois lui dire que c'est finis entre nous, je dois le lui dire, et lui il me demande de l'epouser, je fait un cauchemer, je vais me reveiller c'est pas possible

Comment je vais pouvoir lui dire apres sa

Je commence a pleuré, c'est trop dur

-ouai, je sais, mais sa fait 3 ans alors, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait enffin fondé notre propre famille

-gomen tosh, ..., je,..., je peux pas continuer, je rentre chez moi, en france, c'est pas de ta faute, je te jure, c'est moi, je t'aime

Je l'embrasse vite fait avant qu'il ai le temp de reagir, je prend ma valise et va a l'aeroport, j'aivais dejas prevus mon billet

Ca me fait de la peine, mais je dois le faire pour son bien, pour nous tous

Pour lui, pour eux, pour moi


	2. Chapter 2

Narateur: Thosiya

Je suis en repet', tout se passe comme d'habitude, Kyo en retard, Die qui se moque de Shinya, Kaoru qui dit qu'on a pris du retard sur le programme qu'il a fixé, comme d'habitude.

Fin de repet', enffin, on est exténués, Kyo s'allonge sur le canapé, die par terre, Kao sur une chaise pres de la table fait encore quelque petite modif sur sa nouvelle partition, Shin reste sagement deriere sa baterie et moi, je reste debout, je vais leur annoncer.

-les gars, j'ai une nouvelle à vous aprendre.

-quoi? qu'est ce qui se passe Toshi.

-je vais demander Gaby en mariage.

-ho trop bien,t'as une bague au moin, tu sais comment sont les filles, sans bague sa marche pas.

-oui, oui.

Je leur montre.

-waw, l'es trop belle.

-t'as du y metre le prix.

Je souris.

-elle va etre contente , ca fait 3 ans maintenant que vous etes ensemble, on se demandait quand sa allait arriver.

-bon Kao, ca derenge si je pars tout de suite ?

-iié, va y playboy, va retrouver ta futur femme.

Je leur fais un grand sourire et pars , je prend ma voiture.

Je me rapelle le premiere fois qu'elle est montée dans cette voiture.

C'etait à son arrivée au japon.

J'avais été la chercher a l'aeroport.

Elle etait vetus d'un magnifique kimono rose avec des fleur de cerisier.

Vraiment magnique.

Elle s'etait legerement maquiller.

Elle avait les yeux d'une brillance incroyable.

Quand je la vis,j'eusse envie que le temp s'arrete.

Elle me sauta directement dans les bras.

Le monde autour de nous n'existait plus a se momment la.

Ha, je m'en rapelle comme si c'etait hier.

Dans la voiture, elle etait instalée à mon coté, son kimono decouvrant ses fines jambes blanche.

Elle mit ses lunettes de soleil, celui-ci tapant fort, moi, je fis de meme, puis je demara.

-t'es trop kawaii comme sa.

-toi aussi, ca te donne un air misterieux et tres classe, avec ton kimono ca fait femme fatale haha.

-il te plait?, cool, comme je sais pas encore se que t'aime alors, j'ai pris se qui me plaisais.

Ha je suis devant l'apartement.

Je me gare au sous-sol.

J'entre dans l'ascenseur.

Je sors mes clés, mais bizarement, je n'ai qu'as faire un tour pour entrer.

C'est qu'elle est dejas là.

Mais ne devait elle pas sortir ?

J'entre, elle est assise sur le canapé, se leve.

Elle n'a pas l'air tres en forme mais apres cette nouvelle , elle va aller beaucoup mieu, c'est sur, à moin qu'elle a ses petits problemes feminin, alors la va faloir prevoir des pleure de joie certes mais des pleures quand meme.

Bon, courage !

Je m'agenouille.

Je m'aprete à faire la plus chose belle de ma vie, la demandait en mariage, la femme que j'aime va enffin etre mienne.

-veux tu m'epousais Gabrielle?

Elle a les yeux tout petillant, qu'est ce qu'elle est belle, aussi belle que la premiere fois que je l'ai vu, si ce n'est meme plus.

Elle commence a pleurer, ha se que j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, mais je m'abstiens et prend sur moi, et attend la reponse.

-ouai, je sais, mais sa fait 3 ans alors, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait enffin fondé notre propre famille.

-gomen Tosh, ..., je,..., je peux pas continuer, je rentre chez moi, en France, c'est pas de ta faute, je te jure, c'est moi, je t'aime.

Elle m'embrase vite fait, et prend ses valises avant meme que je m'en apercoive, elle est dejas sortis, quand je me leve.

Mon coeur vient de se briser.

Je ne peux meme pas pleurer telement je n'y comprend rien.

C'est un cauchemar éveillé, je vais me coucher, je veux me reveiller demain matin avec elle dans mes bras.

Mon lit est froid et elle n'est pas la.

Je n'ai plus dormis seul depuis 3 ans, je n'es plus été seul depuis tout se temp.

Elle etait la a tout nos concerts, se deplasait avec nous, comment je vais faire sans elle?

Sans la femme que j'aime, comme je vais faire ?

Je m'endors enffin, les yeux plein de larmes et la tete dans la brune de l'acool que je viens de faire coulé dans ma gorge.

La tete remplit de souvenir d'elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Narrateur: Kyo

Je n'ai pas encore reusis à m'endormir, et quand j'ai enffin part chance reussi, il était dejàs l'heure de se lever.

Pourquoi vous demandez vous ?

Je pense à lui tout le temps

Oui, lui, je suis homo, enffin, je pense, c'est la premiere personne que j'aime vraiment, qui me fait cette effet.

Il parrait sévére et vraiment trés bosseur, bon c'est vrai, il l'est mais pas tant que ça, les fans exagére tout, il adore rigoler.

C'est quelqu'un de formidable.

Je ne vous ai toujours pas dit son nom, c'est Kaoru, notre learder sama adoré.

Je me presse de m'habiller.

On va surement fêter l'annonce du mariage de Gabrielle et Toshiya.

Ils sont vraiment trop mignon ensemble, ils forment un beau couple depuis maintenant 3 ans.

Je repense encore a ce qu'elle m'a dit quand elle et Toshi se sont mis ensemble:

"toi aussi avec lui,..., fonce, je suis sur qu'il attent que toi lui aussi"

Mais je n'ai rien fais, nous sommes amis et sa me suffis emplement.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit degouté par moi.

Pour elle ça avait l'ai si naturel qu'on soit ensemble lui et moi.

J'arrive au local, tout le monde est là.

Ha non, il manque Toshi.

Haha, il a du se coucher tard avec cette nouvelle.

On commence quand même a répéter sans lui, mais aprés 2h d'attente on s'impatiente.

-Et si on allait le chercher, ça irait plus vite ?

-Hai allons faire chier se sécheur de répét'.

Il me fait rire se con, c'est pour sa que je l'aime.

On sonne chez Toshiya, rien.

Heureusement qu'on a le code d'entré, puis on frape à la porte, toujour rien, mais c'est pas possible ou est ce qu'ils sont partis?

J'abesse la poignet de la porte, on ne sais jamais, la porte s'ouvre, l'apart' est noir de lumiere, on regarde dans le salon, toujour rien.

Die ouvre la porte de la chambre, on le retrouve dans son lit, des traces noires sur ses joues et des bouteilles eparpillé au sol.

on ouvre les volets, range.

Il se reveil doucement et on lui demande de nous expliquer se carnage.

Il le fait tout en pleurant, ça me donne mal au couer de le voir si triste.

MJe me demande se que je ferais si kao partait loin de moi sans véritable raison.

Je pense que je ne pourais resister.

Je ferais tout pour lui.

Je crois que je turais même pour lui.

Je suis vraiment fou, surtout quand il s'agit de lui.

Ca me fait vraiment de la peine pour lui.

Doe essaye de le faire rire, mais je dois dire que je lui foutrais des claques, c'est vraiment pas le genre de trucs a sortir maintenant.

"-Hé, comme ça tu pourras te faire plein de nouvelle meuf et venir dragué avec moi

-Die anata wa baka desu

-Gomen Toshi"

Celuis ci se remis a pleurer de plus belle.

Il l'as demandé en mariage net elle lui dit que ça n'allait plus alors qu'il y a deux semaines elle m'avait dit que sans lui, elle n'arrivait plus a vivre.

Je vais voir son ordinateur, si elle n'a pas laisser un message.

Elle en a bien laissé un, je m'en doutais.

Je lis:

_Mon cher amour Toshimasa_

_je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir laisser comme ça mais c'est pour notre bien a tous que je le fais._

_Je voulais te dire de ne pas t'inquiété, que tout ira bien pour toi comme pour moi._

_Ne m'oublis jamais._

_Je t'aime_

_Gaby_

_P.S: Pour mes 4 autres amours, protégé le bien, occupé vous de lui kudasai, pour nous tous qui vous aimons, faites de votre mieu, quoi qu'il arrive._

Je la relis encore une fois pour moi, les autres s'aperçoivent de mon comportement et s'aprochent, alors je leur lis, a voix haute, se qu'elle nous a laissé.

Toshi pleure.

C'est la premiere fois que je le vois aussi déprimé.

Il l'aime vraiment plus que tout.

On le prend dans nos bras.

Kao me prend un peu a part et me sert en me disant au creu de l'oreille:

"Je vais demandé un concert en France le plus vite possible pour pouvoir eclaircir tout sa."

J'aquiese tout en regardant le visage innondé de larme de Toshiya.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: moi

Genre: la vie amoureuse des dir

Disclamer: ils m'aparteinnent tous bah quoi laisser moi rever merde mais par contre gaby est fictive donc m'apartiens vraiment xd

Note: fic ecrite excusivement en cour ou dans le train. Chaque chaptitre c'est un narateur different, je presiserais de qui il s'agit a chaque fois

Narrateur: Kaoru

La date pour un concert en france est prise, c'est le 10 novembre.

On fait un tournée, ca evite que Toshiya se m'orfonde trop.

Je les fait travailler dur, on doit etre parfait, pour tout les fans et surtout pour elle, comme elle nous l'a demandé.

Hier c'est Die qui devait rester avec Toshiya, ha justement ils entrent.

toshiya fait une de ses têtes, qu'est qu'il lui a encore fait l'autre baka.

-vas y totoch, arrte de faire la guele, ..., bon d'accord je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit qu'on sortait avec des filles, mais quand même, en plus elles étaient mignones.

Je vois shinya lever les yeux au ciel, je le comprend, cette abrutis lui presente des femmes alors qu'il vient de se faire "plaquer" par sa futur femme, enffin j'espere toujours.

Kyo arrive en retard comme d'habitude, sa changera pas.

-gomen, gomen kao, haaaa itaiiii itaiiiii !!

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui.

-qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kyo?

-c'est rien, j'ai mal a l'oreille, je crois que je me suis endormis dessus.

Ouf, ce n'est que sa, j'ai vraiment eu la trouille pour mon chibi-chan, heu pardon je m'egare.

-ca va aller quand meme ?

-ouai t'inquietes Kao, je suis le warumono moi.

-qui porte des boxers avec des lapins dessus.

-hé, Shinya t'arretes de parlait pour m'umilier nan mais.

-demo, ..., je ne t'umilie pas, j'ai été plus gentil que l'aurais été Die.

Tout les regards divergerent vers Die qui avait son sourire colgate.

-ouais j'aurais fait pire, shin-chan est un ange par raport a moi haha !!

-tu viens de le comparer à un ange là?

-ouai Totochou haha !! c'est se que les fans disent

Bon si j'interompe pas on va jamais commencer

-les gars, au travail, on a une tournée européene dans 3 jours, et si aujourd'hui vous assurez je vous laisse le reste de libre

Tous sourie, ils savent combien ca me coute de leur dire ça.

Malgres les aparences on deteste tous un peu les jours de vacances.

On arrive en France, enfin a la Frontiere, il est 16h, notre petit chanteur va bientôt se réveiller pour nous dire qu'il a faim, il a déjà pris le rythme européen.

Toshi et die dorment aussi, quand a shinya il lit calmement.

-haaaaa, j'ai faim, kao, j'veux manger !!

-tu prefere qu'on s'arrete ou tu veux bien bien manger ici ?

Il regarde Toshi et Die endormit.

-je crois que je prefere qu'on s'arrete.

-tes sadique, les pauvres.

-bah faut bien que je me venge.

-te venger ? Mais de quoi ?

-bah, de toute les vannes sur ma taille et toute les autres.

Je demande au chauffeur de s'arreté, ca fait bien 3h qu'on est en voiture, aparement on arrive dans 2h à notre hotel à Paris.

Demain on a le concert donc on va se reposé, interdiction de sortir.

Je me demande comment tiens shin, il a pourtant tres mal au cou , bras et dos, et pourtant il dort a peine 6h, et il est toujours en forme.

Quand on part en tournée c'est toujours pareil, Die est beaucoup plus calme qu'en temp normal; Toshi lui c'est depuis qu'elle n'est plus la qu'il est changé, il est devenus distant avec nous; kyo fidéle a lui même, mais en se momment il fait beaucoup de vannes, il essaye de detendre l'atmosphere.

Quand a moi, je suis beaucouo plus anxieux et chian lors des repet'.

Je suis le leader, je fait mon job.

La voiture s'arrete enffin, Kyo hurle "j'ai faim, on fait une pose", les deux autres se réveil, Shinya ne bouge pas, quand a moi j'accompagne le nain pour vérifié qu'il n'achete pas toute la boutique.

apres avoir fait nos emplettes, on va tous au toilettes pour pas devoir encore s'arreter.

sa fait bien 1h qu'on est arrivé a lh'otel maintenant.

On a choisis nos affaires pour demain et on decide de tous mangé dans la chambre a Toshi, ayant choisis qui irais avec qui dans les chambre il dort tout seul.

Je me retrouve avec l'homme que j'aime et die avec Shinya.


End file.
